The Bet
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Challenge for Purple Bandana: Drunken foolishness w/ these ships: PBF, Puckurt, and Faberry. What happened at Santana's party last night? As each character reveals what they can remember, a strange tale of odd couples and a tasteless bet materializes.
1. Finn

**A/N- Okay, this was a prompt that I received from Purple Bandana months ago, and I feel really bad that it's taken me this long to post it. But anyway, this was the prompt: 1) Includes Puckleberry Finn, but is more focused around Puckurt and Faberry, 2) Has at least 5 chapters, each containing a minimum of 1,000 words, and 3) Includes someone getting drunk. I hope I did this challenge justice :) Enjoy, and thanks again to Purple Bandana for being so patient with me!**

**Just as a side note, everything in italics is a flashback to the night before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I do own a pet rhinoceros. Just kidding, no I don't :(**

The gleeks should have known from past experience that they shouldn't drink at parties; the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza was a good indicator of this. Yet here they were, the morning after a drunken night at Santana's house with only red plastic cups and pounding migraines as reminders of what they had done.

Finn Hudson happened to be the only person who _didn't _drink last night. He had merely curled up in one of the many guest bedrooms of Santana's house and gone to sleep. He was, in fact, the only person who could immediately remember what had happened the night before, and he was ready to tell all.

There was a loud groan from outside Finn's door. He rolled out of the oversized bed and approached it, pulling on the jeans he had carelessly dropped before falling asleep as he went. "Finn..." the voice moaned. He zipped up his fly and opened the door. Rachel had been leaning against it, and she tumbled into the dim room and hit Finn in the chest. "Ugh... Finn, we've been looking everywhere for you." She stumbled back on her own two feet and tried to pull him back into Santana's living room. "The others have already gotten up, but we can't remember a _thing _from last night's party."

Finn snickered. "We should really start videotaping the shit you guys pull at these things. I don't know if you'll believe me." Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She motioned for Finn to join their friends as she ran down the hall in the opposite direction. She didn't even bother to close the bathroom door when she ran in, immediately sticking her head in the toilet and dry heaving. Finn felt a sympathetic tightening in his stomach and went to check on the state of everyone else.

"Finn. Over here." Finn turned to see Puck motioning to him. He was sitting by himself, his eyes darting over to Kurt ever so often. Kurt refused to meet his gaze and instead straightened out the black vest he was wearing, even though it was perfectly fine the way it was. "So, which one of us got Berry last night? It was me, wasn't it? I feel sort of refreshed, ya know, underneath the hangover, so I must've fucked someone last night. And if I remember right, it was fantastic!" He was looking at his friend expectantly, hoping Finn would tell him what he wanted to hear. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry, but it turns out that neither of us got her."

"What?" Puck narrowed his eyes. "Look at her hair," he said, pointing at the girl who had returned from the bathroom and now gripped a steaming mug of black coffee. "That's sex hair, I can see that from a mile away."

"Oh, I think Rachel had sex last night," Finn replied in a hurt tone. "Just... not with either of us. And why do you keep looking at my brother like that?"

The other teenagers had started listening to their conversation by now. Kurt was trying very hard not to blush but was failing in the attempt. Puck leaned in close and whispered, "I woke up in the same room as him, okay? It was awkward, I don't know how we ended up like that." Finn was confused, but nodded and looked around the room. Every pair of eyes rested on him and Puck.

"How about you explain to us what happened last night, Hudson?" Santana crossed her arms and glared at the quarterback. Soon all of them were looking at him expectantly. Finn sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to take what he had seen to the grave. "Okay," he began, "this is how the night started out..."

"_Finn, I wanna make a bet with you." Puck hoisted the case of beer he bought with his fake I.D. up on his shoulder as he, Kurt, and Finn walked to Santana's doorstep. "Berry. I can get her tonight before you can."_

"_Get her? Like, sleep with her?" Like most things in life, Finn found this idea rather confusing._

"_Yeah, fighting over a girl's virginity is what makes for a good party! Whoever wins gets twenty bucks from the loser."_

"So then we went inside and-"

"Wait just a minute!" Rachel interjected. The high pitch of her voice made everyone groan and shut their eyes, their faces contorted in the anguish of their hangovers. "You were fighting over my _virginity_? For MONEY?"

Kurt raised his hand. "May I add that I was against that plan from the beginning?" He turned to Rachel and gave her hand a quick pat.

Puck simply shrugged. "It's not like either of us got it. Who did you end up fucking anyway, Rach?"

She turned scarlet and concealed her face behind her coffee mug. "None of your business, Noah."

"Rachel, don't you wanna tell everyone that you and Quinn got your lady kisses on?" Quinn's eyes went wide and she gave Brittany a shove as everyone looked between the two girls in surprise and amusement. "Well it's true!" Brittany cried. "I remember it happening, because San and I wanted to go with them but they locked the door." She frowned and turned to Santana, who was still looking at Finn. Finn got the strange feeling that Santana knew everything that happened last night, she just didn't want to be the one to say it out loud.

"Hurry up, Stretch. I want you people out of my house some time within the year." Santana started picking at her manicured nails, acting uninterested as Finn continued.

_Kurt rolled his eyes and ran ahead of the other two boys. The two football players entered Santana's already packed house a moment later, having agreed to the challenge before going inside. Artie and Mike were dancing in the middle of the room with lampshades on their heads while Tina laughed hysterically from behind them. Quinn sat brooding on the couch with Lauren crushing a plastic cup beside her. Mercedes and Sam were giggling in a corner, pouring different flavored wine coolers into cups to swirl them and sip them like fine wine. Mercedes would giggle as Sam slipped into his terrible British accent, trying to sound charming as he described the concoction's 'sophisticated bouquet.'_

_Finn walked up to Rachel to say hello, still not completely convinced that Puck's challenge was a good idea (not that Rachel wasn't loose enough to take advantage of rather easily). On one hand, he didn't want her to be upset. On the other hand, he didn't want her to lose her virginity to Puckerman, leaving her with whatever disease that man-whore might be carrying. That's when Finn had an idea._

"_Rachel?" She stopped dancing and gave him a goofy smirk._

"_Hi, Finn!" Rachel grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss that tasted like sweat and margarita. She removed her lips from his with an audible smack. "What's up?" she asked, her tone suddenly very casual._

"_I was just thinking... I think you should go sit with Kurt." Finn grabbed his stepbrother, who happened to be walking by at the time. Kurt started to protest, his grip tightening angrily on his cup, but Rachel had jumped into her friend's arms too fast for him to argue._

"_Kurt! Kurt, I missed you!" Rachel kissed each of his cheeks and gave the slender boy's ribs a tight __squeeze. "Where's Blaine?"_

"_He's not coming, Rachel." Kurt sighed and started dragging her to the couch. "I don't need him questioning his sexuality again, it was bad enough the first time." The two sat together while Quinn glared at them, and Finn sighed in relief; Rachel was safe for the time being._

"Okay," Rachel began, her smile becoming confident. "So nothing really bad happened to me. I kissed you, sat with Kurt, and slept in a locked bedroom with Quinn. No big deal right?"

Kurt dropped his head to his hands. "Not yet, at least." He took a big gulp of coffee, ignoring the bitter taste. "I think I can pick up the story from here, Finn."


	2. Kurt

"So what happened next?" Mercedes asked. She and Tina were staring at Kurt with excitement, eager to hear the gossip from their raging party.

"Well..."

"_Rachel, how about you slow down with the drinks?" Kurt was becoming intoxicated too, but he wasn't half as drunk as the girl beside him. She laughed loudly, much too loudly, and tried to get off the couch. Her feet failed her, and Rachel plummeted back against the cushions._

"_Lighten up, Kurt! I'm fine!" Rachel turned around when she felt a tap at her shoulder. Lauren had left to yell at Santana and Brittany for going off and hiding somewhere together, leaving Quinn with a clear path to Rachel._

"_Watch where you're going, Man Hands! You almost fell on me!"_

"_Oh, pull the stick out of your ass, Fabray." Kurt spit his drink across the room when Rachel spoke. He was choking, Quinn was staring at Rachel in horror, and Rachel was getting up. She had had enough of sitting._

"_Sorry, Quinn." Kurt cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, letting out one final cough. He watched Rachel's shapeless purple frock with little gold stars on it sway as she walked off. "She's too drunk to know what she's saying."_

"_Shut it, Fancy." Quinn got up and threw her empty cup on the floor. "I need another drink."_

"_Well, aren't you a bitch." Kurt crossed his legs and took a sip of his drink. It was slowly going to his head, making the images around him fuzzy and his limbs limp. He saw Brittany run out of a bedroom, slowly followed by Santana, and when the blonde caught his eye she giggled and ran over to him._

"_Kurtie!" Brittany yanked him off the couch, almost making him spill his drink on his jeans. He was soon laughing as Brittany pulled him to what had been dubbed the dance floor and started grinding with him._

"Wait a minute!" Everyone groaned as Rachel interrupted the story yet again. "Kurt Hummel, my gay best friend, was grinding with a girl?"

"A pretty girl!" Brittany chirped. Kurt merely shrugged. "When you're drunk enough, you don't care who's ass you're rubbing your cock against. Blaine made out with you, after all." Rachel pursed her lips and Kurt could tell she wouldn't be interrupting again any time soon. "Besides, it's not like I slept with her!"

Finn started snickering in the corner. They all turned to look at him in anticipation of new information. Finn just shook his head, still laughing. "We aren't at that part of the story yet!"

"And we'll get there a lot faster if you all shut the fuck up!" Kurt said haughtily. All eyes we once again on him, so he took the opportunity to continue.

_Kurt rode with Brittany in front of him, a drunken Santana sneaking in front of her to join the action. Kurt could feel eyes on him, but he was too inebriated to care who's they were. Brittany almost fell over when the boy supporting her was pulled away by Rachel._

"_Dance with me!" she begged, tugging his arm with a look of pleading in her unfocused eyes. Kurt frowned and asked, "Why so urgent?"_

"_Finn and Puck. They keep bringing me drinks and saying nice things to me, so I wanna make them jealous."_

"_Yes, because dancing with me will totally do that."_

"_I know, right?" Rachel handed Kurt one of her two drinks and attempted to do what Brittany had just been doing, though Kurt admittedly thought Brittany was much better at it. The blonde was, however, jamming her tongue down Santana's throat at the moment, so he would have to settle for Berry. She laughed loudly, too loudly for it to seem realistic. "Oh Kurt, you're such a good dancer!"_

"_Thanks?" Kurt knew he was being used, but he didn't mind much. Finn was watching Rachel, but Kurt was delighted to find that Puck's eyes were on him (and the way Puck was standing, trying to conceal his crotch, told Kurt that he liked what he saw). The countertenor took that moment to dip, his tight jeans squeezing his ass as he did so. Poor Puckerman, he nearly had a heart attack._

"Hummel, that's a lie and you know it!" Puck stood up and pointed a finger at Kurt, who chuckled at the gesture.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Noah. Though, it seems like you slept _just fine _next to me." Their friends responded with a mixture of laughter and catcalls. Puck's blush reached up to his mohawk as he sat back down.

Kurt smirked and leaned over to Rachel. "You aren't the only one who got lucky last night." Her jaw dropped and she burst out laughing, but stifled it quickly when everyone looked at them. Kurt smirked. "I think I'll leave him hanging for a bit longer," he whispered, "he clearly doesn't remember the mind-blowing sex..." He turned back to the group. "Anyway, back to my story!"

"_Rachel. Rachel!" Kurt stopped dancing as Rachel turned and started running her hands down the sides of his vest. "Too far, sweetheart." She giggled quietly but stopped touching him. She glanced over at the two football players. Finn was watching her with curiosity and confusion, obviously not understanding that she was trying to make him jealous. He was probably happy, actually, that she had chosen to covet his gay stepbrother. Noah, on the other hand, was gripping his beer bottle with barbarity and watched the two dance without moving._

"_Let's grab some more drinks," said Kurt as he walked towards the table full of snacks and booze. Puck and Finn shuffled aside to let the pair through. Kurt snickered and bumped Rachel with his shoulder. "They look upset that they aren't dancing with you."_

_Yes, Finn and Puck were envious, but there was a third person in the room more jealous than the two boys combined._

Kurt coughed loudly. "Miss Fabray? Do you know who that other person was?"

Quinn crossed her arms and flipped her hair in an attempt to be nonchalant. "Maybe."

"So you wanna continue the story from here?"

She sighed, throwing one last glance at Rachel. "Yeah, I guess."


	3. Quinn

Finn was giving Quinn a dirty look. "So the whole time I was dating you, you had the hots for Rachel?" Puck and Sam exchanged looks as well, trying to decide whether or not to be upset or turned on.

"Not the whole time just... most of the time." Quinn wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her knees up under her chin. Rachel was blushing and trying desperately to flatten out her messy hair. Finn turned to the brunette, hurt in his eyes. "Rach?"

"Well it's not like I knew the feelings were there! I guess I did know, subconsciously, but with such a major, life-altering thing like your _sexuality _it's not uncommon for people to suppress their innermost desires and-"

"Rachel!" The entire glee club shouted at her. Quinn turned to her and said, "Just shut up and let me tell the story, okay?" Rachel nodded and scooted a little closer to the blonde, feeling more comfortable now that everyone knew what had happened between them. Quinn took a deep breath and began.

_Quinn stormed up to her two ex-boyfriends and gave them dirty looks. "Quit. Staring. At. Her."_

_Finn narrowed his eyes. "Staring at who?"_

"_You know who, you giant idiot! Rachel! She's too good for either of you."_

"Aww, Quinn, you really think that?" Rachel smiled sweetly and moved even closer to her.

"Of course I do, but I might change my mind if you interrupt the story again."

_Puck took another swig of beer and belched loudly. "Says who?"_

"_Says me," Quinn replied, her eyes on fire. "I know what you two are up to, but I'm not gonna let you get away with this. Rachel isn't a prize to be won."_

_Puck was laughing now. "Why do you even care?" he asked, genuinely curious. "You hate Berry."_

_Quinn's angry gaze faltered. "I- I don't hate her." She visibly began to curl into a defensive ball, trying to hide whatever she was thinking from Finn and Puck._

"_Whatever, Blondie." Puck grabbed another beer off the table and popped the tab. "All I know is I'm getting laid tonight, one way or another. If Rachel isn't up for it, I'll find someone else."_

"Speaking of which," Puck interjected, "I still don't know who I fucked last night."

Kurt groaned. "It was me, you moron! Why do you think we woke up in the same bed? Why do you think neither of us had pants on?"

Puck's mouth was hanging open. The only words that were able to escape his lips were, "Oh. Oops."

Kurt snarled in indignation. "Oops? OOPS? You are so lucky you're an incredible lay, Puckerman, or I would come over there and slit your-"

"OKAY! We get it! Puck fucked Kurt!" Santana rolled her eyes from her seat next to Brittany, who looked rather frightened. "Now can we please stop with the violence? Not that I mind it, but it's scaring Britt." The blonde nodded and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, silently begging her friends not to fight.

Kurt groaned again and dropped his head to his hands. "Right, sorry. Go ahead, Quinn."

"_Well then you better find someone else," Quinn spat, "because you don't stand a chance in hell at getting Rachel."_

"_What about me?" Finn asked, giving her his signature goofy grin. _

_She looked at him with loathing. "Shut up." She stomped off, back to her perch on the couch where she could watch Rachel in peace._

"_Quinn doesn't know what she's talking about," Puck slurred. "I could get in Rachel's granny-panties faster than you can say... uhh... I don't know, some really long word that takes a minute to say." Finn stared at the floor and tried to figure out what Puck just said while his friend approached Rachel._

"_Hey, sexy." He ran a hand down her tan arm. "I'd love to see you dance away from all these people."_

_Rachel turned to face him and giggled. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. How about giving me a private show in one of the guest bedrooms?" Rachel cocked her hip to the side and thought for a moment. Puck, being the impatient boy that he is, planted a wet kiss on her neck to help speed up her thinking process. Rachel gasped at the sudden contact and moaned, a sound that rattled between Finn's ears and made him clench his fists in anger. He ran over to Puck and shoved him out of the way, pulling Rachel into his own arms._

"_Hey, Rach. Wanna dance?"_

"_Finn? Is that you?" Rachel was staring at his chest, and it took her a minute before she thought to look up and meet his eyes. "Oh, there you are. I'd love to dance with you, but-"_

"_Finn!" Kurt stepped out from behind Rachel and poked his brother in the chest. "You're a terrible dancer! You'll step on her toes!" Kurt pulled her away, leaving both Finn and Puck in the dust. Quinn snickered from her seat on the couch. Puck heard her and flicked her off._

"_I'd like to see you do much better, Fabray."_

_The blonde smiled with eagerness. "With pleasure." She walked right up to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as the brunette turned around, Quinn grabbed her by the chin and leaned in to press their lips together. At first Rachel yelped in shock, but the high pitched squeal was soon replaced by a low moan. When Quinn pulled away, she left Rachel whining for more. Kurt merely stood off to the side and stared at them in bewilderment._

"_Take me somewhere," Rachel begged suddenly. "Somewhere we can be alone." Quinn nodded and took Rachel's hand. The two stumbled down the hall together, laughing and pressing into one another to lean against a wall and kiss as they searched for a room. They entered the first one that was already partially opened and Quinn threw Rachel inside, locking the door behind them._

"_It smells like sweat in here," Rachel commented. She sat down on the messy bedspread, not realizing at the time that it was the same bedroom Santana and Brittany had been fooling around in earlier. Quinn walked up to Rachel again, pressing the girl into the mattress and climbing on top of her._

"And the rest," Quinn said, finishing her part of the story, "is absolutely none of your business."

"It's kind of my business," Santana replied. "You did, after all, lick Rachel's lady bits in _my bedroom_."

Quinn turned scarlet. "Sorry, San."

Santana shrugged. "It's okay, whatever I can do to help a fellow lesbian out is fine by me."

If at all possible, Quinn's face turned a shade darker. "I'm not a lesbian."

Santana cackled. "Right," she said through her peeling laughter. "I forgot, you're a pressed lemon. Whatever, same difference."

Quinn was about to argue, but someone who had been relatively quiet this whole time piped up instead. "What I wanna know," Lauren began slowly, "is what happened between Kurt and Puckerman." The other teenagers seemed to mutter in agreement. Kurt laughed, but Puck scratched at his mohawk awkwardly. It seemed to be his turn to tell the story.


	4. Puck

"Okay, Kurt, you might have to help me with this part."

Kurt gave Puck a cheeky grin. "And why is that, Noah?"

Puck sighed. "Because I was extremely drunk and the details are a bit... hazy."

The countertenor laughed. "Alright, I'll help you as best I can."

Puck nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"_Hey guys!" Mercedes shouted out over the music to get the glee club's attention. "Who wants to play a game?"_

_Mike took off the lampshade that had been perched on his head for most of the night. "Like what?" he asked._

"_Monopoly!" Artie shouted, happy with the prospect of being able to throw money around._

_Santana glared at the boy in the wheelchair. "How about Twister?" she suggested sinisterly. Brittany pursed he lips and gave Santana's arm a small smack. The tan girl winced and said, "Okay, how about I Never." The teens cheered at that idea, but Santana raised her hand to quiet them. "Rules: If you've done whatever the person says they've never done, you take off something you're wearing."_

_Puck had been upset when Quinn ruined his bet with Finn, but the thought of this game made him excited again. He was the first one to sit on the floor, starting a big circle with everyone, omit Rachel and Quinn, in attendance. Tina, who turned out to be a very loud drunk, wanted to go first._

"_I've never been to Disneyland," she said proudly. Brittany, Mike, Artie, and Lauren all groaned as they each tossed their socks in the pile. Santana rolled her eyes. "I think we can come up with something more interesting than that," she scolded. It was Mike's turn now, and he took what Santana said to heart._

"_I've never given a guy a blowjob." All of the guys nodded in agreement except Kurt, who threw in his vest with Brittany's other sock, Tina's right glove, and Santana's shirt (despite the fact that she was still wearing flip-flops and an excessive amount of jewelry)._

"_I've never... grown my hair past my shoulders?" Finn watched awkwardly as all of the girls had to take something off._

"_You're a dick, Hudson. You said that just to get us all naked." Santana reached up her skirt as she spoke and yanked off her hot pink panties. Puck snickered._

"_I've never worn a thong," he said, receiving dirty looked and yells from all the girls. Kurt blushed and took off his shirt. "No way! Hummel, you've worn a thong?" Kurt nodded quickly and tossed his blue button-down into the slowly growing pile. Puck continued to watch Kurt with amusement as Mercedes spoke. "I've umm... I've never had sex." A lot less people responded to this one. Finn, Brittany, Artie, Santana, and Puck were the only ones to shed their clothes, leaving Puck thinking; he still wanted to take someone's v-card tonight. So who were the candidates?_

_There was Tina, who sat their giggling like crazy and asking Mike when he was going to take his shirt off. He couldn't do that to Chang though, Mike was his homeboy! Mercedes was with Sam, at least that was the current rumor going around. Zizes could work, but she was kinda mean when she drank and Puck didn't want to get involved with that. Who did that leave?_

"Oh! I know, I know!" Kurt shouted over Puck's absolutely _riveting _story. "It leaves me."

"Yes, Hummel, that leaves you. Now let me talk!"

_Kurt. That only left Kurt. Sure, the guy was feminine, but was Puck seriously willing to cross that line? Just to take someone's virginity? And he was forgetting about Blaine. Just because the guy wasn't here didn't mean he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend. That could be problematic, but then again, Finn dating Quinn didn't stop him from sleeping with her. And Finn is his best friend! And it wouldn't bother Finn because sleeping with the guy's stepbrother is different. Besides, it's not like Kurt can get **pregnant **or anything. Puck decided to give it a shot in the dark._

"_Hey, Kurt." The brunet glanced up, and Puck couldn't help but notice that Kurt had put on some muscle. His arms looked much more toned, no longer masked by that button-down shirt, and he had the beginnings of a six-pack going. "Can I talk to you really quick?"_

_Kurt nodded and got up, a little dizzy at first. He followed Puck into the hall, where they could hear high-pitched moaning coming from one of the bedrooms nearby. "You look... amazing tonight. Has anyone told you that?"_

_Kurt furrowed his brow. "Are you trying to get in my pants?" he slurred. "Because you don't need to try so hard, Noah."_

_Puck smirked. "Is that so?"_

_Kurt nodded. "If you were more straightforward, we would probably already be making out by now."_

"Okay, hold up." Mercedes was looking at Kurt with sad eyes. "Baby, I'm happy for you, really, but what about Blaine?"

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine and I are in an... open relationship. We've talked about it and we plan on spending the rest of our lives together, so we agreed that we need to see other people too, just to be sure it's what we want."

"And you haven't had sex with him yet?" Puck asked, trying to sound casual. Their eyes met, and something unexplainable passed between them. Puck felt warmth spread through him, a strange feeling that usually didn't accompany his many hook-ups. Kurt felt something similar as he shook his head.

"We were going to wait, but obviously it isn't that big of a deal anymore," he muttered. Puck felt kind of bad now, but he still didn't regret sleeping with Kurt. Now that he could remember most of it, he recalled it being kind of nice, actually. Kurt felt the same way, and the feeling left him conflicted about what he really wanted. He liked having sex with Puck. Would it be just as good with Blaine? Would it be better, because there would be love and emotions involved? Or were there already emotions when he slept with Puckerman?

"Would you two stop eye-fucking?" Santana shouted to get their attention. "Seriously guys, it's past noon and I want you all to get the fuck out of my house. So unless Puck wants to finish his story and tell us all the gory details about pounding Kurt into a mattress, I suggest you all go."

The gleeks grumbled at their hostess, leaving their coffee cups on the table as they grabbed their coats. Kurt calmly stood beside Puck and spoke from the corner of his mouth.

"I'd like to do that again sometime. Preferably when we aren't completely plastered."

Puck gave him an almost imperceptible nod. "Text me as soon as I drop you and Finn off." Puck pulled on his sneakers and thanked Santana for the party before running out to his car.


	5. Rachel

**A/N- Challenge complete! Thanks again for sending in the challenge, Purple Bandana!**

Rachel distanced herself from Quinn as they got ready to leave. Santana and Brittany began cleaning up the plastic cups and crumbs on the floor. Santana would occasionally look over at them and laugh knowingly. At one point, she even went in her bedroom and stripped the sheets off her bed, saying they desperately needed to be washed.

The girls didn't talk much as they searched the house for missing shoes, car keys, their purses, or anything else they could've possibly left lying around. Quinn blushed when she looked under the bed and found her bra, which she hadn't even realized she wasn't wearing.

Rachel was purposely moving slowly because she didn't want to leave Quinn. What was Quinn now, anyway? Were they girlfriends? They certainly weren't enemies, that's for sure. Their current label was one of the many things the two needed to discuss, when the time was right.

They had talked a little the night before. Rachel could now remember that much. After fooling around, they laid there staring at one another. Rachel remembered their talk better than the sex, actually. Having Quinn's hands roam across her body, feeling that pink tongue penetrate her in the way that made her mewl and beg for more... it all seemed unrealistic. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a dream. It was the moments afterward that seemed more believable.

_Quinn held Rachel's face as she came down from her orgasm, kissing her lazily and tasting herself on Rachel's tongue. There was something amazingly sexy about that. Rachel's breasts were bare against hers, and they pressed together as Rachel leaned in to deepen their kiss._

"_I think I'm in love with you," Rachel said, her words coming out muffled as she attempted to remain attached to Quinn's lips._

_Quinn pulled away abruptly. "That's the alcohol talking," she replied coolly. Rachel shook her head, knowing that wasn't true. Quinn sighed. "You really think you're in love with me? You better not just be saying that, Rachel, because that would break my heart."_

_Rachel shook her head. "I swear, it's true." That made Quinn smile and whisper, "Good, because I love you too." They were silent now, basking in the glow of being in love. Rachel, of course, was the first to break the silence._

"_What do we do now? Are we together now?"_

"_I don't know, Rachel."_

"_Are you my girlfriend?" she asked, trying to get a straight answer._

"_I don't __**know**__, Rachel!" Quinn huffed and rolled away, forcing Rachel to curl up behind her just to stay close by. "My mom, I've already disappointed her enough. First the baby, now-"_

"_Well clearly another baby won't be a problem," Rachel said, trying to lighten the mood. She received a glare and Quinn kept talking. "Obviously your fathers would understand, but I just don't know what my mother would say."_

"_What does it matter what your mom thinks?" Rachel asked innocently._

"_You know, sometimes I don't get why I like you so much." Quinn's words were cutting Rachel deep. "You're nosy and too persistent and full of yourself."_

"_You're all of those things too, you know," Rachel replied quietly._

_Quinn laughed dryly. "What ever happened to 'opposites attract?'"_

"_Some people like what they're most comfortable with. What they know. You and I are obviously those __people, who just want what they understand."_

_Quinn sighed shakily. "Rachel, I-"_

"_Quinn, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And whatever you choose, I'd be happy to call you my girlfriend. It would probably hurt your popularity, and I don't know what people would say or if this would even work out in the end, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."_

_Quinn rolled over, and Rachel saw that there were tears in her eyes. "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"_

"Rachel?" The sound of Quinn's voice pulled Rachel from her reverie. "Your keys have been on the coffee table this whole time, you don't need to keep looking for them."

Rachel walked over to Quinn and let the keys fall into her outstretched hand. "Thanks." Quinn nodded and started to walk away, but Rachel reached out to stop her. "Wait, Quinn, about last night..."

"It's fine," Quinn said, her eyes falling to the floor. "You can just forget it ever happened."

"What if I don't want to?" Rachel closed the gap between them and kissed Quinn. Now that their heads were clear and almost free of alcohol, their senses were going haywire from a mere brushing of the lips. Rachel could smell Quinn's perfume, the scent of lilacs slowly fading from her last spray. Quinn's lips were soft and as Rachel reached out her tongue tentatively, she could taste a fresh coat of cherry vanilla lip gloss. She could hear every noise Quinn made, from her short breaths to the quiet moans emanating from her throat. When Rachel pulled away, it was the sight of the blonde that was the most breathtaking of all.

"I can't leave what we have," Rachel whispered. She held Quinn's cheek as the blonde replied, "Neither can I."

"So you'll try again? We can be together?" Rachel tried not to sound too hopeful. She didn't want to scare Quinn away.

"Baby steps, okay? We should probably go out on a date or something, make sure this is what we really want before we fall all the way into it."

Rachel nodded and opened her mouth to agree when Santana's shouts interrupted her. "Are you two gonna get the fuck out of my house or what?" They thanked Santana for the party and ran from the door to avoid getting yelled at again.

"You promise that we can go out on that date?" Rachel asked.

"I promise. I can't promise this will last forever and I can't promise it will be easy, but I can promise that I'll try my best."

"That's all I need," Rachel replied. Quinn chuckled and shook her head before pulling Rachel in for one last quick kiss.

"Call me later, okay?" Quinn called over her shoulder as she walked to her car. Rachel nodded and waved, watching Quinn drive off with a sense of satisfaction. Maybe Puck's little bet had been a good idea after all.


End file.
